Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As the popularity and scope of these services increases, end users often using the services to store, access, or otherwise manage potentially personal or sensitive information. As a result, one area of development with respect to services has been means for providing end user privacy and security when using these services. However, such means are often be affected or dictated by different regulations, requirements, and/or practices (e.g., Lawful Interception (LI) requirements) associated with the jurisdictions from which end users are accessing the services. Accordingly, access network operators, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing the privacy and security for users accessing services while also complying with local requirements and providing for efficient operation of the services.